Bloody Similarities
by Icefeather of ThunderClan
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome are a lot alike... example: they are both inu hanyou... so... what happens when  they meet, and Kagome's severley wounded? What happens when InuYasha's instinks kick in for this wounded inu hanyou? InuKag
1. Please End This Miserable Life

**Okay, so, I'm reeeeally bored, and I've been looking for a story like this to read, but found none DX**

**So... I've decided to make one! If there is any like this story, then I don't know about it, haha...**

** Summary:**

** InuYasha and Kagome are a lot alike... example: they are both inu hanyou... so... what happens when**

**they meet, and Kagome's severley wounded? What happens when InuYasha's instinks kick in for this wounded inu hanyou?**

**Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha...**

**||XxXxXx||**

_"Half breed! Get outta here!" a village man yelled at a 5 - year - old half demon._

_Kagome felt more tears come as she looked down at her bleedin arm... great... just another scar to remind her that she didn't belong on this earth..._

_Just another scar to remind her of what she was..._

_A half breed..._

_That's what they all called her, a half breed, ever since her father died in a raid on their village._

_Kagome's father was a full inu demon, that made villagers cower at the sight of him, because of how powerful he could be whenever he was angy, or whenever somebody called Kagome a half breed, or a waste of a body..._

_Then, in what seemed like an instant, he was gone... forever..._

_Now, Kagome had to fend for herself out here._

_If she was ever cought by a demon or a human, they would hurt her, then leave her to die..._

_Mostly, they would torture her just for being something that she couldn't help being..._

_A half demon..._

_They would tie her to trees and throw rocks and small daggers or arrowheads at her, they would make bets to see who would kill her first..._

_Oh, how she wanted revenge... how she wanted to kill these pitiful human bastards..._

_She wished she was a full dempn, so she could slaughter them all with no remorse..._

**||X||**

Kagome growled at the memory, she was about 16 now... that happened 11 years ago... a couple months after her father died...

Oh, how she hated being a weak half demon...

She hated life itself...

Nothing has ever gone right in her life:  
First,

Her mother died at birth

Second,

Her father died in a rain

and, finally,

Third...

Everyone hated her, she would never get a mate, and she always got tortured or beaten whenever she was could sneeking food out of any villages...

And if any demon found her...

Ohh, that... was... hell...

They would pin her down with one arm, then beat her until the brink of death, then leave...

They would never kill her, which only pissed her off more.

She couldn't kill herself, what would she use? Her claws?

Pssh, yeah right...

No matter how much she wanted to, she could never find herself to _actually _try... she, for some odd reason, wanted somebody else to kill her...

Kagome sighed, her light blue kimono swishing in the wind softly.

Kagome sniffed...

Oh, shit...

A demon was coming, and she could tell he had sniffed her out.

Kagome's black dog ears on top her head flattened, as she tried to hide herself the best she could, until she heard chuckling, and someone say,

"Trying to hide from me, half breed? Come on out... I jus' wanna play..."

Kagome heard the demon's footsteps come closer and closer.

"There's no need to hide, little half breed... I already know your there... so... come out... **now**!"

With that, Kagome felt herself being dragged out of her shelter from the bushes by someone pulling on her Kimono sleeve.

Oh, great... a neko demon...

They were always harsh...

"What's your name, half breed?" the male neko asked.

When Kagome didn't answer, he slammed her into a nearby tree, gripping her neck tightly.

"Not gonna answer, ne?" He demanded as he started punching Kagome in the stomach and chest.

Kagome only grunted, her silver eyes full of determination.

"Such confidence?" he growled at her.

Kagome only growled, earining herself four, long, deep, bleeding claw marks along her chest...

This was going to be on hell of a beating...

**||Nearly 30 mins later...||**

The neko demon had finally left... thank Kami...

He had left Kagome bloodied, and nearly dead on the grass...

Again, another had not killed her...

Another that had not ended her suffering...

Kagome grunted with effort as she tried to lift herself off the grass that was covered in her blood.

She looked up to find herself next to a trail, which was wierd... she was never anywhere near a trail before...

**||XX||**

InuYasha growled as he plopped down onto a branch of a tree, his dog ears twitching in every direction to see if her could find anything to eat tonight.

The past week, he had cought some good 'prey', so that made him in a semi-good mood.

He sniffed the air only to smell...

Blood?

And it was the blood of another half demon, an inu, too!

InuYasha could also smell that the blood came from a female...

He jumped out of the tree, and bolted down the trail in the direction of the blood.

**X**

After about 10 minuets, InuYasha found a bloody mess on the left of him, making him stop and walk more slowly toward the bloody half demon girl.

"Kill... me..." he heard her soft, weak voice whisper, "p...please... kill me..."

What happened to this girl?

"A-are you okay?" he asked her gently, grabbing her chin, he made her look at him.

"I-I got... attacked... again..."

InuYasha examined all her wounds, when he saw a deep gash along her shoulder that might not heal unless treated, his instinks kicked in, and he started licking the wound.

"What's your name?" He asked as he lifted his head up to look at her for a moment, then continued licking the wound.

"Ka...Kagome..." she whispered.

"I'm InuYasha,"

"In... InuYasha?" Kagome asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah... why?"  
Kagome instantly stood up, screaming,

"Get away from me! Your father killed mine!"

With that, she was gone, leaving a trail of blood behind her...

**||XxXxXx||**

**Guh... that's it for now, haha...**

**near the end, I kept hitting other keys XP**

**So any spelling mistakes, well, you know what happened XDD**

**Anywho...**

**RREVIEW!  
X3**


	2. The Truth, but Still Questions to Ask

**Hi again!**

**Okay, since this is a new story, I'm gonna do another update today =)**

**Oh, and, about that last chapter... I wasn't thinking as I wrote it, haha, so sorry if it's bad DX**

**Anyway...**

**I forgot to put these in:  
Kagome - 16**

**InuYasha - 17**

**X**

**Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha...**

**||XxXxXx||**

Kagome ran... well, limped... away from the other hanyou...

She remembered that day... the day of the raid...

**X**

_4 - year - old Kagome was sleeping next to her father... it had been a nice, peaceful night, and all seemed perfect._

_Perfect until her father instantly got up, Kagome heard running, and wierd smelling stuff._

_"Kagome, __**stay here**__ until I come back," her father had said._

_"B-but... father... what's going on?" little Kagome asked softly._

_"I will tell you when this is over," he growled, pulling out his sword, then running out of the hut._

_"Father!" Kagome screamed, but didn't move._

_Her father would come back... right?_

_... right...?_

_Kagome waited for hours and hours until she finally heard,_

_"I, Naraku, have defeated the Great Kotone,"_

_Kagome agsped, and looked through a hole in the wall, and only saw the man's face, and she also heard him say,_

_"Now, I must get back to... InuYasha..."_

_But, Kagome didn't hear what this man had fully said,_

_"Now... I must get back to killing that half breed, InuYasha, before he grows older and takes after his father..."_

_Kagome saw the man dissappear, and that's when she started crying..._

**||XX||**

_'My father... kill her's? I never even knew my father! But... how would she know if it really _was_ my father?'_

InuYasha sighed as she ran in her direction, his stupid instinks telling him to...

_'Wait...' _InuYasha thought, _'how would she know if it was really _my_ father?'_

InuYasha shrugged, then started running again, again following the scent/trail of blood.

_'You don't see very many inu hanyou anymore... is that why I keep following her like a lost puppy? Or... or is it because... because mating season is coming up?'_

InuYasha gulped... he hadn't found a mate yet... he was never attracted to any of the many female demons/hanyou that chased after him...

But, in a week or two, would _he _be the one chacing after Kagome?

Would she even accept him as her mate? Forever? Unbreakable?

He sighed, probably not...

She thinks that his father killed her's...

Why? WHy when he finally found one that he actually _liked_... she didn't like him?

InuYasha noticed the light blue, and blood red kimono that belonged to Kagome.

She was stiiting, leaned up agenst a tree, attempting to clean her wounds.

InuYasha smirked, the male's saliva _always_ made wounds heal quicker... female's took about five times loger.

"Hey..." he said as he walked closer to her.

Kagome looked up at him,

"Get away from me..."

InuYasha sat down next to her anyway, and said,

"How are you _sure_ that _my_ father killed yours? How old were you then?"

Kagome hesitated,

"... I'm sure... and I was 4..."

InuYasha gently cupped her cheek, and softly forced her to look at him,

"_How_ are you sure that it was _my_ father?" he repeated.

"A-after... after he killed my father... he... he said..."

Then, Kagome remembered...

_'Wait... he said something else then what I said, too...! But... what was it...?_

**||XX||Flashback||XX||**

_"Now... I must get back to *killing* InuYasha *before he takes after his father...*"_

**||XX||EndFlashback||XX||**

Kagome gasped,

"In... InuYasha... it wasn't your father..."  
InuYasha growled,

"Then who was it...?"  
Kagome stared up at him with liquid silver eyes,

"I-I don't know... but... all I do know, is that he... he wants to... to kill you..."

"Keh!" InuYasha laughed, "_everyone_ wants to kill me!"

Kagome sighed, and absent-mindedly leaned into his side, relaxing for the first time in a long, _long_ time.

She felt InuYasha slightly relax, too, and wrap his arm around her tightley.

"You okay?" he asked her softly, leaning his cheek on top of her head.

Kagome just shook her head, turned, and buried her face into his chest.

InuYasha, who was shocked at how fast she found trust in him, soon wrapped his arms around her, holding her close...

But...

His demon side was screaming,

**"Mate... mate... take her... take her now!"**

InuYasha just ignored him for the time being, and just held Kagome.

If only he had met her years ago... then they might've been mates... but, they _just_ met not even 5 hours ago...

But InuYasha already loved her...

**||XX||**

Night had fallen, and Kagome was fast asleep, secure in InuYasha's arms.

Her sweet scent wafted around him, he could stay like this forever...

Kagome moaned, then whimpered in her sleep, making InuYasha tighten his grip on her.

When Kagome whimpered again, InuYasha tightenedhis grip on her and started growling a soft, loving growl.

When he felt her relax, he relaxed, too... oh, the things love can make you do...

**||XxXxXx||**

**Sorry it's short, haha... I'm just not really in a writing mood o3o =3**

**I know it's a little confusing right now, and if you don't get it, either PM me, or review it =)**

**So, now... REVIEW! X3**

**It makes me happy, and inspires me to update faster!  
OH! and, if you have any suggestions for what happens in the story, PM mw, and we might be able to work something out ^-^**

**So, now you can review ^^**


	3. Is it Impossible to Love?

**Ugh... I'm so pissed! I had this chapter ALL written out, then my mom's boyfriend took it, and tried to connect me to the internet, then my laptop froze, and if force-closed EVERYTHING without asking if I wanted to save anything... I am so fucking PISSED... I hate this damn thing.**

**Now I have to write it all out AGAIN ughhhhhhhh!**

**And I don't even remember what all I wrote, ugh, fuck this damn thing.**

**I had better get a lot of reviews for this chapter, because I have to re write it... if I don't, I won't update for TWO MONTHS NO MATTER WHAT**

**Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha**

**||XxXxXx||**

_'Damn, damn, damn... that time of year already... damn... mating season... fuck... this is the reason why I think I love her... but, I will admit, she _is_ beautiful... I wonder... Gah! Damn this season!'_

InuYasha growled... he _couldn't _love Kagome... he had only known her for two weeks... they were only friends...

Only friends...

Plus, why whoud she want to be mated to _him_? Forever?

Of course, there weren't many inu hanyou around...

They may both be inu hanyou, but that doesn't mean that they _have _to be mates.

Some males would try to take a beautiful female, even if they didn't know each other at all...

It was like rape, but much, much worse, because, once you mate and mark someone...

Your mates forever with a bond that you could never break...

Even if one hated the other, there was no way of escaping the other without being tracked down...

There was no leaving, no way to remove the mark...

No way to escape...

So, why would Kagome want to be mated to _him_, when she could have someone so much better?

Out of no where, he heard a scream,

"InuYasha!"

InuYasha instantly got up, he knew that mating season could be dangerous, especially for her, because she's so beautiful...

He bolted through the forest, as fast as his legs would take him, towards her scream.

He knew... he just knew that some male youkai tried to mate with her...

That made his youkai said eant to come out, and kill whoever even _dared _to touch her...

The forest flew by in a blur of green and brown as he ran.

He soon found a clearing, and saw brown and light blue under.

He knew it was Kagome, with a... he sniffed the air...

A wolf demon...

Trying to dominate over her, ne?

He growled, his demon half attempting to come out.

But, without thinking, InuYasha ran over to the wolf youkai, and jabbed his claws into the youkai's back, attempting to hit his spine.

InuYasha smirked when he heard the wolf yelp in pain, and shoot up, and off of Kagome.

He unhooked his claws, and while the wolf was still stunned, InuYasha managed to punch him in the face, then kick him across the clearing.

While the youkai was trying to get up, InuYasha turned to Kagome, and kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded slightley while InuYasha looked over, and sniffed for any injuries.

He noticed bruses and a couple of scars on her arms and face.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf get up, and stagger for a moment.

That's when InuYasha shot up, and jumped after the wolf, and gripping her by the throat, choking him.

This wolf was weak... he wasn't even trying to fight back.

"You..." InuYasha growled, "you tried to take her, didn't you?"

The wolf had fear in his eyes, he was being beaten by a hanyou!

"Your weak," InuYasha snarled.

Then, InuYasha hooked his claws into where the youkai's heart was, then clawed his way down.

After about two minuete, the youkai was dead.

"Weak," InuYasha spat, then ran over to Kagome.

"Let me see your wounds," he said softly.

"They're fine... I'm hanyou, too, remember? They'll heal soon..."

InuYasha growled, "some of them are deep, I can tell... now, let me see..."  
Kagome sighed, she knew that it was mating season, and he was trying to be the alpha... even though they weren't mates, they were still male and female...

He was ovbiouslly the male, so he was the dominate.

Kagome nodded, and felt his tongue gently lap at her wounds...

She felt... content...

After about thirty mineuts of InuYasha cleaning her wounds, he sat up.

Kagome looked up at him... how had he broken her barrier so easily?

Then, she sighed...

_'I hate mating season... makes us think things we don't really mean about someone...'_

InuYasha leaned over, and licked her cheek lovingly.

"You okay?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded, then absent-mindedly pressed herself agenst him...

She was still a little freaked out about almost being raped/mated, and he gave her the comfort she needed.

Is it... is it really impossible to love somebody so soon?

She felt her heart rate speed up a little when she felt his arms wrap arpund him.

"Your safe," he murmured into her ear, "I won't let anything happen to you ever again..."

Kagome nodded, and buried her face into his chest, she felt safe... she knew nothing was going to happen to her... she knew InuYasha would never let her down...

**||XxXxXx||**

**Okay, remember, a lot of reviews, or no update for **_**two **_**months...**

**If I only get 1 or 2, there will be no update... got it?**

**Because I've updated EVERY day for THREE days to make you guys happy, yet you upset me with your lack of reviews...**

**So... REVIEW!**


	4. Love is Always Poisonous

**Haha... one of you guys said that I needed a break ^-^ I would take one... but... school starts tomorrow... meaning that my summer is officially over DX**

**Also meaning... Iwon'tbeabletoupdateofter... Can't understant that? XP**

**I... won't... be... able... to... update... often... *ducks at flying objects* =P**

**Rawr? =3**

**Oh, and, If you read ANY of my stories, if you are gonna **_**offend**_** me, then **_**stop**____**reading**____**my**____**stories**_** before I **_**report**_** you**

**Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha...! -**

**||XxXxXx||**

_InuYasha held her close, breathing in her sweet scent._

_"Kagome," he whispered, "I... I... I love... you..."_

_"InuYasha," she gasped, "y-you... you do? Really?"_

_InuYasha nodded, and buried his face in her hair, feeling content._

_Kagome's dog ears were twitching slightley, listening to everything around them._

_"W-will... will you be my mate?" he asked her softly, afraid of rejection._

_"InuYasha... o-"_

_Kagome didn't get to finish, because something, or someone, jumped out of the bushes, and, before you can blink, took Kagome, and dissappeared._

_"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed into the midnight - blue sky..._

_He was alone..._

_Again..._

**||XX||**

"InuYasha! InuYasha!" Kagome shook him despriateley, he was having a nightmare...

"InuYasha!" she screamed one last time, then he jolted awake.

"Are you okay?" she asked softlty.

"Ka... Kagome..." he murmured as he pulled her agenst his chest, afraid to loose her, like in his dream...

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

InuYasha buried his face into her hair, and nodded,

"I am now..."

_'His nightmare must've been bad... they always are, he's had them since that night I was almost mated to that wolf a month ago...'_

"InuYasha... tell me what it was about, I want to know..."

InuYasha grunted,

"N-no... you'll think I'm weak..."

Kagome looked up at him softly,

"No I won't... please, tell me..."

InuYasha sighed, "it... it's the same thing..."

"Same thing? You've never told me about any of them..." Kagome's ears flattened in dissaproval.

"Huh? Oh, sorry... I just... It's..."

"Just tell me?" Kagome inturupted softly.

"I... I ask you to... uh... I asked you something... and after you reply, smething, or someone, comes out of no where, just takes you... then... your gone, and I'm alone... again..."  
"InuYasha..." Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into his chest.

She then felt his arms circle around her tightley, and held her close.

They had become very close during the past month, and mating season was still around, but it would be ending soon.

"Kagome..." he whispered slowly.

InuYasha buried his face in the crook of her neck, and stayed that way.

**||XX||**

A tall man with greasey black hair stood with a dark purple jewel in his hand, and laughed at the couple...

_'Hanyous are weak, always relying on eachother for food, or help... you can never do anything on your own, they are a disgrace to this world... which is why I'm going to kill them...'_

"M-master K-Kuro..." a servent asked

"What do you want?" Kuro growled

"When would you like us to attack them?"

Kuro smirked, "tomorrow at dawn,"

**||XX||**

She knew something was up...

The reason she couldn't sleep...

Something was coming...

Kagome lay back down, but a little bit closer to InuYasha, just incase something happened.

_'Mating season's almost over... thank Kami... I could hardly stand it a couple weeks ago, with InuYasha being around and all... I wonder how he felt? Did he feel anything?'  
_Kagome sighed, she hoped he did. They had only known each other for about a month, so, it was okay to have feelings for one another now, right?

"Go ta' sleep, your fidgeting is annoying," a grumpy hanyou growled slightley.

"I can't," she replied.

InuYasha propped his head up in one of his hands,

"Whas' wrong?"

Kagome looked up at him, she had heard the tirdness in his voice, and saw exaustion **((or however you spell it, haha...))** in his eyes,

"Nothing... just go back to sleep,"

"Yo'r lyin', I can hear your heart beat speed up," he murmured, almost falling back asleep.

"No, no... I'm... I'm not," she smiled, but InuYasha saw the look in her silver eyes that was begging him to notice.

"C'mere," he said, opening one of his arms for her.

Kagome blushed, but jumped into them...

What she didn't know, was that InuYasha knew why she couldn't sleep, he could tell something was going to happen, and soon...

**||XX||**

InuYasha woke to hearing somone wisoer,

"They're over here... go!"

Then a whole bunch of yelling, as he felt someone jump on top of him.

"Wha-?" InuYasha opened his eyes, and looked up to see a human covered in armor attempting to hold him down.

InuYasha shot up, knocking the guy off,

"What the fuck?" he asked Kagome as she got up.

InuYasha noticed that there were more and more humans in armor surrounding the clearing that they were in.

"Get 'em!" a short, fat one yelled out, making InuYasha smirk,

"You really think that you can take us?"

But, after that, demons came soaring down from above,

They were dragon demons, oh shit...

One landed next to Kagome, making InuYasha growl,

In the blink of an eye, the reddish, ugly dragon demon grabbed Kagome, who swiped her claws at him, punched him, ect.

"Put... her... _down_," InuYash growled, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Oh?" the dragon smirked, and held Kagome tighter, so she had no use of her arms, he then took one of his large, clawed hands, and jabbed it fully through Kagome's stomach...

Her body went limp, and her silver eyes clouded over... she may be a half demon, but... there was no way her demon half could save her, because this dragon... was poisoneous...

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed before his mind went blank...

**||XxXxXx||**

**Muhaha... nice cliffy, ne?**

**School starts tomorrow ((8-18-10)) so I might not update soon...**

**Or...**

**I might update again later today... X3**

**Depends on my mood ^-^**

**Anyway... REVIEW! XD**


	5. There and Back Again

**Ooookay... sorry for the long update XP**

**School started...**

**High school is soooooooo different! I can't believe that I'm finally a Freshman! I still remember my first day of Kindergarden =O**

Normal

_Kagome in SW_

**Full youkai InuYasha**

**Disclaimer - I don't own InuYasha...**

**||XxXxXx||**

Pain was all she felt as the dragon youkai jabbed his claws into her stomach.

Her eyes widened as she felt the poison taking over her body, and attempting to attack her heart.

"I-n...u..." was all she could manae out as the pain embraced her.

_'I...nu... ya... sh...a...' _she couldn't move from the dragon youkai's tight grip with the poison taking over her. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain, then re-opened them, only to see a very, _very_, pissed off red-eyed full youkai InuYasha growling darkly at the dragon.

**"Mate,"** was the only thing he said as he eyed Kagome wiggling and whimpering in pain, she wouldn't last much longer...

**"Mine! My Mate!" **Kagome looked up at InuYasha, and saw him in one spot, then, in the blink of an eye, he was next to her... then everything went black...

_'...Inu...Yasha..."_

**||XX||**

_Kagome opened her eyes only to see black._

_'W-where am I?' she thought._

_"Hello, Kagome," a soft voice came from no where._

_"W-what? Where am I?" her dog ears twitched in every such direction, trying to locate the voice again._

_"I have been waiting for you," the voice said again._

_Kagome tried to look around, but she saw only darkness, though she could tell she was floating._

_She knew she was dead._

_"Who are you?" she asked __confidently__, ears pricked._

_"I am Mizu, I am the priestess of life and death,"_

_That caught Kagome's attention._

_"A priestess? What do you want with _me_? I'm a hanyou!" Kagome said the last part sadly._

_"Ah, yes, but you are pure," Mizo spoke softly_

_"Huh?" Kagome gasped, "how can a hanyou be _pure_?"_

_Mizo sighed,_

_"You are rare, a pure hanyou... you don't see them very often, but you have some blood of a priestess running through your veins,"_

_Kagome's eyes widened, "H-how... how is that even possible? Youkai and hanyou are never to be pure! They will be purified!"_

_Kagome heard Mizo sigh,_

_"One of your ansestors, Izumi, was human, and she was a priestess. She gave birth to your mother, Ami. She, however, did not have priestess blood,"_

_Kagome narrowed her eyes into the darkness,_

_"If she didn't then wh-" Mizo cut her off,_

_"It skips a generation, so your daughter's daughter will have priestess blood,"  
Kagome nodded, "so, I still don't get why you were waiting for _me_?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Was it just because I have priestess blood?" Kagome asked sadly._

_"No... your... friend, the other hanyou, has turned into a full youkai, and is going on a rampage..." Mizo started._

_Kagome thought for a second,_

_'Turned full youkai? Is that why his eyes were red?'_

_"So... why are you telling me this? Aren't I suppost to be dead?"_

_After Kagome said that, a pinkish light engulfed her, and what she saw was not what she expected..._

_InuYasha was full demon, he was kicking butt, but he was wounded badly..._

_The dragon youkai that had killed her was long dead, and he dead body was laying next to a tree._

_Kagome looked back at InuYasha, only to see him get punched in the head, and knocked out._

_"InuYasha!" Kagome screamed._

_"Do you wish to be with him?" Mizo spoke softly._

_Kagome didn't hesitate with her answer,_

_"Please! Please take me back to him! I'll do anything! Just please let me help him!"_

_Mizo let out a soft sigh, then everything went black again._

**||XX||**

InuYasha was loosing control.

He considered Kagome his mate, and now she was dead, making his youkai half awaken, wanting to kill the bastard that took his 'mate''s life...

And InuYasha let him.

**"My mate!"** his youkai howled as he took off after the youkai that had killed _his_ 'mate'.

**"You'll pay," **he snarled at the dragon youkai, **"for **_**daring**_** to hurt **_**my**_** mate!"**

"Mate?" the dragon youkai laughed, "she was not your mate! She wasn't even marked!"

That was the wrong thing to say, to the already pissed off hanyou - turned - youkai.

Youkai InuYasha raised up his clawed hand, and brought it down with such force, and such swiftness **((is that even a word? O.o'))** that you didn't even see him move.

All you was was a dragon youkai fall to the ground with five slash marks across his body, and a snickering inu youkai.

InuYasha turned around, blood red eyes flaiming with determination to avenge his 'mate'.

The three remaining dragon youkai looked at him without a glint of fear in their eyes.

InuYasha snarled at one, daring it to fight him.

When the youkai didn't move, InuYasha charged at him, bloodied hand raised, and a smirk on his face.

When he was close enough, InuYasha slashed at the youkai, but his attack was dodged.

The dragon had swiftly moved behind InuYasha, and before the inu youkai had time to react, the dragon punched him in the back of his head, hard, knocking the determined youkai out.

**||XX||**

InuYasha's eyes shot open, and he sat up, growling, ready to kill someone.

He then picked up the scent of death.

His blood red eyes quickley turned to where he saw his 'mate' laying next to him, her light blie kimono covered in blood, and a hole with greenish poison was where her stomach was.

**"Mate,"** he growled, **"dead..."** he felt the anger rise in him once again as he picked up her limp body, stood up, and ran to no place in perticular.

All he knew was that his 'mate' was dead.

**X**

Youkai InuYasha found a safe spot for his 'mate''s body to lay, and now he was running to a nearby village.

He had to kill... his rage would not go until he killed something... no... his rage would not go until he had his 'mate' back, safe, in his arms.

The forest was going by in a blur of green and brown, then he saw an opening, and he knew he was close to the village.

He smirked, this village would go through hell tonight.

InuYasha came up on a cliff that overlooked the entire village.

He let another smirk play on his lips when he saw how many humans lived there.

Youkai InuYasha then jumped off the steep cliff, and landed smack in te middle of the village, hearing screams from the women and children, and the men shouting, and readying their swords or bows.

**"You think your weapons can harm **_**me**_**?" **he chuckled, **"well think again!"**

With that, Youkai InuYasha killed all the men in sight, spilling crimson blood over the village, he then turned the the wemon and children, raising his bloodied hand, he saw some run, they would die first.

Youkai InuYasha jumped into the air, and landed in fromt of them, snickering.

**"In a hurry to die, are we?"**

The women backed up slowly, ovbiouslly afraid as the inu youkai stood in front of them... this was sudden death...

As InuYasha was raising his hand, and was about to strike, he heard a familiar, soothing voice scream,

"InuYasha! No!"

The inu youkai instantly turned around, only to be tackled by a light blue blur, and a sweet, familiar scent that instantly calmed him.

**"M...mate...?" **he asked slowly.

"InuYasha..." he saw Kagome's face look up at him, her raven colored hair flowed over her back, and her silver eyes full of pain.

**"Kagome, mate... h-how?"** InuYasha was confused.

"Wait... why are you calling me 'mate? We arent mated!" Kagome blushed.

InuYasha smirked, not caring about the village women anymore.

**"Yeah? And what if I say we are to be mated tonight?"**

Kagome punched him playfully, and stood up, only to be pulled back down, and the feeling of InuYasha's lips on her's made her want to stay that way forever...

**||XxXxXx||**

**Phew... my wrists are hurting now -.o**

**Oh, well... do you like this chapter? X3**

**Hopefully XD**

**Anyway, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, everyone. :)

I know that I Have not been updating this story. That is because one of my mom's ex boyfriends blocked from my router and we do not remember the password to unblock it.

Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know, my writing style has changed very much. And I will continue the story on , and Eternal Destiny.

My usernames are:

MediaMiner - AmesLostIt

Eternal Destiny - DarkNeko

I hope to see you guys there. c:

- Ice


End file.
